


Project Smiling God

by PhoenixGlittariEclipse



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGlittariEclipse/pseuds/PhoenixGlittariEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how The Smiling God was Made.  (Mainly a Fan Theory of mine, giving a tragic backstory to something we know little about.)</p>
<p>(Critiques are well appreciated.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Smiling God

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A FAN THEORY  
> None of the characters are mine  
> Only the Theory itself of The Smiling God being an experiment.  
> All Credit for characters goes to Joseph Fink for his lovely Podcast and now Book!

The Smiling God

Experiment 0001

Week 0: Today Strex has found the perfect candidate for the experimentation. He is a young man by the name of Chirstopher, age 17, with no relatives distant or immediate. He has signed the papers willingly. The Drugs being introduced to his system are our experimental mood regulators, and mind erasing medicines, progress will be tracked with two week intervals. Within ten weeks, Project Smiling God should be complete.

\- - - - -

Christopher shook as he signed the papers to begin this experiment. He looked over to his lover and fiancée Kevin with a smile, trying to assure him that everything was going to be ok. He didn’t know this himself, seeing that Strex had a reputation around the town for being suspicious. People disappearing within the tower that was Strex HQ. But did Christopher have any other choice? He was Homeless, Jobless, and this experiment promised to compensate.

Oh what a fool dreams can make.  
\- - - - - - - -

Week 2: So far Subject 0001 has shown little to no resistance to the mind alterations, slowly Strex is chipping away at this boy’s former life. Sacrificial Black magic rituals shall soon take place to give this boy the abilities needed to become The Smiling God.  
\- - - - - -  
Christopher felt himself slipping slowly, his body getting weaker as he began to forget things. Sometimes he would look upon the ring on his finger and wonder /’who is this from?’/ before dismissing it as another mystery he could not solve. He now lived in the Lab, being tended to by scientists day and night. It was almost as if he didn’t have a free will of his own…. But that can’t possibly be… Could it?  
\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

Week 4: Sacrificial offerings prove to be useless to the deities we need to summon in order to give Subject 0001 the abilities we need. Further medicinal experimentation is needed in order to give him his god like Stature. Project Smiling God is in suspension  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
He didn’t remember his name, Just that he was important, and apparently he was not good enough yet. The Scientists locked him in a cage, leaving him alone for days on end. He felt his mind slipping, tears falling from his eyes, behind a black blindfold. He was told when they placed this on him that it would help with what they needed from him.. whatever that was.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Week 6: Subject 0001 Has fallen into madness, forgetting everything about his prior life. Subject is now insisting people call him “The Smiling God”. Therefore, testing on his neurological capabilities will begin. Subject is also able to levitate minor objects with a flick of his wrists.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The Smiling God stared as the scientists worked around him, bored with the needles that they were sticking in him. He growled as one hit a nerve, grabbing the scientist by the throat and tearing his claws into the others stomach. This particular Scientist happened to be Diego Strex himself, who soon found his innards to be his outards, a smirk on the Gods face as he licked up the blood before he was sedated.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -  
Week 8: Subject has met with the deities that grant him power. Subject does not remember much about his past life, This is good progress for Strex. Project Smiling God is almost complete, Subject 0001 to become The Smiling God within two weeks’ time.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -  
The Smiling God stared blankly at the cage. He wasn’t really all there right now. More of in his mind, staring blankly at the walls as the Scientists put the finishing touches on his sedated body. He was in a straitjacket until it was time for him to be shown off to the world, like the jewel he is.  
\- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -  
Week 10: The unveiling of Project the Smiling God is scheduled for this afternoon, preparation of the subjects appearance is being made at this time. Subject has been progressing beautifully, as have preparation of Desert Bluffs as a community. Project Smiling God is now closed. Experiment 0001 was successful with very few mishaps.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --  
The Smiling God stared out at the town as he waved slightly, poised high above in a throne of clouds as his sunshine glow rained across the desert town. A Smile was placed properly on his face as he stared down at his many followers and worshippers.  
\- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

 

Kevin looked up at what Christopher had become with tears in his eyes, before he was dragged forcefully into Strex Tower, his screams echoing for days on end….

 

Fin.


End file.
